MONARCH Operatives
by The Stark Snark
Summary: "Bucky Barnes lost his whole team in the Battle of San Francisco..." Winteriron/Godzilla crossover. I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

Did a moodboard/Aesthetic of this AU, people was expressing that they wanted to read it. Of course, I deliver cause I want to make people happy, lol. Now, enjoy!

* * *

**Summary:** Bucky Barnes lost his whole team in the Battle of San Francisco. He gets recruited by MONARCH to join the G-Team and he meets Tony Stark. What could go wrong?  
**Pairings:** Bucky/Tony  
**Warnings/Tags:** Profanity, m/m, nightmares, kaiju typical violence in later chapters

* * *

**January 15th, 2015**  
**Brooklyn, New York**

Sergeant James "Bucky" Barnes sat on his couch in his cozy Brooklyn apartment, flipping through the many different channels on his TV. Most were the usual boring programs while others, like the news, kept handing out up to date information about the whole MONARCH organization and their up-to-date information about what they call the MUTOs and Godzilla. Bucky's eyes hardened whenever Godzilla and the MUTOs were brought up, his mind flashing back to that night in San Francisco where he lost all of his team in one moment. He could still remember their voices calling out to him, telling him to save civilians before a a large piece of a building was launched from the fighting creatures not too far away, crushing his team instantly. He couldn't even retrieve their dog tags for their families.

A shudder went throughout his body as he thought about that event. He could feel his hate for both Godzilla and the MUTOs heightened just a little bit more. What he wouldn't give to be the one to just wipe Godzilla from the face of the Earth.

He ran a hand through his hair and grimaced as he felt the grease between his fingers. He really did need to wash his hair- and cut it while he's at it. It's already almost past his shoulders now.

A knock came from the door, making him frown before he turned off the TV, brushed a few strands of hair out of his face before walking over to his door, turned the knob and opened it. Two men were standing in the hallway in front of him, both dressed in a similar fashion. Black suits, badges that stated their names and who they work for- MONARCH. In one of the men's hands is a black brief case with the MONARCH logo clearly displayed.

"What can I do for you boys?" Bucky asked, eyes narrowing at them.

"Sergeant James Barnes?" asked the man on the right, a slowly balding middle aged man.

"Yeah? Who's asking?"

"My name is Joel Roberson. Here is my colleague, Tanner Brown." he gestured to the taller man. "We'd like to talk to you. May we come in."

Bucky squinted at the two for a minute before wordlessly let the two in and shutting the door behind them. He led them into the kitchen, motioning the two to sit at the table. "You two want anything to drink?"

"No thank you." Tanner sat down, Joel following. Tanner set the brief case on the table but didn't open it yet. "We'd like to talk to you about a recruitment."

"A recruitment?" Bucky sat down at the other end of the table, frowning. "For what?"

"To be a part of task force."

"Let me guess; This task force just so happened to involve our over-sized neighbors in the ocean and god knows where else. Here's my answer: no."

"Sergeant Barnes-"

"Get someone else. I'm done with this shit."

"Sergeant Barnes," began Joel after a moment, staring at the man right in the eye. "Other than one other, you are the only one who have been in the mix of the fight and survived."

"Then get this other guy."

"We tried. He told us that he would like to help but he has his son and wife to see after. Sergeant Barnes, I understand why you are so reluctant, I do. You must understand that the experience you had gained in such a short time is something valuable to have. This task force- G-Team- need someone like you."

Tanner opened up the brief case and handed Bucky the documents. "Please, just read these over. We will give you a few days to think about it."

"Alright, fine. I will read them but no promises."

"That's all we ask." Tanner also handed him a small card that had his number before the two left, shutting the door behind them and left Bucky sitting there, staring at the MONARCH logo that was on the first page, G-Team under it in both English and Japanese.

With a sigh, he turned the page and began to read.

* * *

**January 16th, 2015**  
**Brooklyn, New York**

Bucky watched as his childhood best friend, Captain Steven Rogers, read over the G-Force document in silence. Steve and their friend, USAF Master Sergeant Sam "Falcon" Wilson, had bugged him to read the document once Bucky had explained about the visit of the two men the day before and what they wanted. Bucky figured that he could get in trouble showing the two this, but at the moment, he could care less. He watched as Steve read the last page before closing the document and slid it back over to Bucky, clearly mulling over his thoughts.

"It's...not a terrible idea." Steve stated after a moment. "You do have the experience and from the sounds of it, You'd have the best weapons to go up against these Titans with- especially these experimental Mazer Cannons they say about in here."

"You saying I should do this, punk?" questioned Bucky with a raised eyebrow.

"Only if you're up for it." Sam piped up. "If you don't think you can handle it, don't do it."

Bucky stared at the MONARCH logo that seemed to be mocking him, challenging him to do it. He thought about his options. Was there even a war to fight at this point, now that the world knew about these Titans, was there even a war to still fight now? Could he fight in a war against whoever the fuck they were a God among the human species when he knew there were bigger threats to worry about? Could he really...

With a deep breath, he looked at his two friends, a fire in his eye that had dimmed since the San Francisco battle. "Alright, I'll call them and say yes."

"Good." Sam nodded. "Make sure to tell them that there's gonna be two extra."

"What?"

"We're coming with you." Steve hummed, leaning back in his chair.

"What?! I- you can't- I don't even know if-"

"Where ever you go, we go, remember?" Sam stared at Bucky, just waiting for the other to argue back. No rebuttal came.

Instead, Bucky sighed heavily before picking up his phone and the card and dialed.


	2. Chapter 2

**January 25th, 2015**  
**Outpost 54, Bermuda**

Tony Stark leaned back in his chair of his workshop in Outpost 54, which was also known as Castle Bravo, and he was looking at the files of the newest weapons MONARCH wanted him to build. The current project he was trying to work on is the newest prototype of the Maser Turrets. The current one, Maser Turrets type-3, is a complete and utter wreck when it came to working above and under the water. The ones above the water had the shortest life when it's in use, usually lasting about twenty minutes before it had to power down to cool off. The underwater ones...did not work at all. Really, this whole project was such a mess, even for him.

With a groan, he stretched, his back popping slightly from being in one position for so long. He stood up, shaking his legs out to get the feeling back in them and headed out of the workshop and over to the elevator, pressing a button. He waited until the automatic doors opened and stepped inside, pressing the button that would take him to the common level and once the doors closed in front of him, he felt the elevator moving upwards. His workshop was lower than all the other levels of the outpost and luckily for him, this meant that hardly anyone goes down there. Well, everyone except for the selected few. Those selected few had permission of going into his workshop when he's in there, no questions asked.

The elevator made a metallic dinging sound before the doors opened and he walked out and straight into the kitchen. To his disappointment, he wasn't the only one there but, to his delight, it was Bruce, his science buddy.

Doctor Bruce Banner was recruited by MONARCH on November tenth, twenty-fourteen for the science division for his work in nuclear physics. Tony was always a fan of Bruce's work and it was like a dream come to that he was working with the said man.

"Hey, Brucie-Bear!" Tony greeted as he made a B-line to the coffee maker and, to his delight, the coffee was already read to be poured, which he did without a thought into his mug.

"Hey, Tony." Bruce greeted back with a small smile. "Anything new with you?"

"I wish." Tony sighed dramatically. "They want me to get working on the type-4"

"Already? It's only been like, what, two months since the type-3 were commissioned?"

"Surprise, they do jack shit on land and just don't work under water."

Bruce just shook his head as Tony sipped at his coffee, enjoying the warm, caffeinated liquid.

"What about you, Bruce, anything new on your end?"

"Just the same stuff. Nothing exciting yet." Bruce rubbed the back of his neck slightly with a sigh. "Everything's going slow lately."

"Don't I know it. They are even taking long with my requests for personal projects."

"What have you come up with now?"

"A missile but not a weapon missile."

"...Go on."

"It's more of a helping missile type thing. It would mostly be used for finding survivors in cave ins and similar incidents. It will have a drill on the end where it drills into the rocks or whatever and explodes, creating a whole and the rescuers could dig into that whole and hopefully find survivors. I'm calling it Drill And Rescue Missile- or D.A.R.M. for short."

"That's...actually a pretty good idea."

"I know, right? You'd think it would be a quick snap approval but no, of course it can't be. I sent the request for it in two months ago."

"They didn't get back to you, yet."

"No." Tony grumbled before downing the rest of his coffee. "The board members are two busy doing god knows what and, even though Ishiro is the head of MONARCH, he still needs the stupid board members to be on board with it."

"I'm sure it will get approved of soon. There's no reason why they shouldn't, its a good idea that could save lives."

"I'm not gonna hold my breath." Tony ran a hand through his hair with a sigh. Before he could say anything more, the intercom cackled to life.

"Incoming Osprey, few miles out. Doctor Serizawa, Doctor Graham, Colonel Foster, Colonel Rhodes and Mister Stark, please head up to the platform to await landing."

"Well, duty calls." Tony straightened up and walked past Bruce with a parting pat and went straight to the elevator again. He pushed the button and the doors slid open. He slipped in and hit the top button and watched as the doors close once more and the elevator giving a small jolt as it resumed climbing upwards. It stopped after a few minutes though, opening to Ishiro Serizawa and Vivienne Graham.

"I see you finally listened when you were called." teased Vivienne as she stepped on the elevator with Ishiro, the doors closing again and the elevator started their journey up once more.

"What can I say? I wanna meet the new G-Force recruit...or should I say the three new recruits." How the guy got two of his apparent buddies roped into this, tony had no idea, nor did he know if the two had volunteered or not.

"Tony," Ishiro spoke up, making Tony look over at him. "Try to be on your best behavior this time."

Tony let out a dramatic gasp, a hand over his heart with mock hurt. "Ishiro, I am always on my best behavior! I can't help it that other's can handle it!"

"Yes, I'm sure that's it." Ishiro replied dryly. Vivienne only giggled slightly at the two's banter.

The elevator stopped and the doors opened and the smell of the sea filled the elevator. The three walked out, into the ocean breeze and the elevator doors slid shut behind them. Standing in front of them was Colonel Jane Foster and Colonel James "Rhodey" Rhodes, the latter being Tony's best friend since MIT.

"Platypus!" chirped Tony as he walked over to the two Colonels, slinging an arm around Rhodey's shoulder.

"Tony, glad to see you finally joining us in greeting new people." Rhodey said as he rolled his eyes at his friend's antics.

"What can I say? I wanna be one of the first to meet them."

"Why, so you can try to charm them with your non-existent charm?"

"Rhodey, not you too!" Tony pulled away from Rhodey dramatically, looking at him in mock betrayal.

"Not to ruin...whatever this is." Jane spoke up, nodding to the approaching Osprey. "But the new recruits are almost here."

Tony, Ishiro and Vivienne all got in line and watched as the Osprey slowly touched down, the rear hatch opening after a minute. Tony could see three people walking out and towards them. One was tall, blond hair and blue eyes and wearing just simple jeans, a t-shirt and a blue jacket. The second person was dark-skinned, military green shirt and pants.

The third one was who really caught Tony's attention. Dark hair that reached his chin, steely blue eyes that seemed like they were always guarded and hard. He wore a grey shirt, black pants and a black leather jacket. If he was honest with himself, out of the three of them, Mister dark hair was the most attractive.

The three reached them and, as soon as they were, saluted both of the Colonels, who saluted back.

"At ease." Jane stated, her's and Rhodey's arms dropping first with the three following suit. "Welcome to Castle Bravo, you're new home. I am Colonel Jane Foster. This is Colonel James Rhodes."

"You three are the first to be recruited for G-Team." Rhodey took over. "This team is going to be your family from now on. Now, I'd like to introduce you to the three you see beside me."

"Doctor Ishiro Serizawa," Ishiro stepped forward, putting his hand out and the blond was the first to reach over and shake his and. "I am the head of MONARCH. This is my assistant, Doctor Vivienne Graham."

"Name's Tony Stark." Tony grinned at the three. "The inventor around here."

"It's nice to meet you all." The blond stated. "I'm Captain Steve Rogers."

"USAF Master Sergeant Sam "Falcon" Wilson." the dark skinned man, Sam, introduced himself.

"Sergeant James Barnes. Everyone calls me Bucky." stated Mister dark hair with a hint of a Brooklyn accent in his voice. Can a Brooklyn accent sound hot? Cause, to Tony, it defiantly sounded hot.

"Follow Colonel Rhodes. He will show you to your sleeping quarters and get yourselves situated. Then, come down to the war room. We will debrief you all about what each of the MONARCH outposts hold and what function they serve."

"Yes, ma'am." The three men stated simultaneously before following Rhodey to the elevator. Tony couldn't help but watch after them, more specifically, Bucky. It was only when the elevator closed that Tony turned back to Ishiro and Vivienne, the latter looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"...What?"


	3. Chapter 3

**January 26th, 2015  
Outpost 54, ****Bermuda**

Bucky leaned against the island in the middle of the kitchen, running a hand through his hair with a scowl. After being briefed the day before, it was like that scowl was now a permanent fixture on his face. It was official. MONARCH is filled with crazy sons of bitches who like to keep Godzilla- no, _TITANS_ from all around the world as slumbering pets. What the hell were these people thinking, keeping these things slumbering and not kill them?! It's a disaster waiting to happen, is he, Sam and Steve the only ones who could see that?

He shook his head, still scowling and took a sip of his slowly cooling coffee that sat in the mug he had blindly grabbed for. His mind went miles upon miles a minute, angrily cursing the higher ups of this organization for making these decisions. He knew that, sooner or later, another Janjira, another Honolulu, another San Francisco, will happen. There will be more civilians in the crossfire and thus there will be more civilians dead.

"You shouldn't scowl like that or you're face will just permanently remain that way forever."

He looked up from his coffee and standing there was the familiar form of Tony Stark. The worn white muscle shirt had smudges of oil and grease and the same could be said about the sweatpants the smaller wore. He watched as Tony made his way over to the coffee maker, peered into it and, after assessing the contents, he shrugged and poured himself a mug and sipped it. He made a face at the taste but didn't complain about it and simply took another sip, resulting in the same face.

"Morning." Bucky grunted after a moment, sipping at his own mug.

"Yeah, yeah, morning to you too. What I said still stands scientifically."

"I highly doubt that."

Tony just shrugged. "So, what got you all scowling, Mister Soldier?"

"Shouldn't it be obvious?"

"Maybe, but I wanna hear what's wrong with you from you."

Bucky eyed the other for a moment, the scowl deepening before he huffed. "All these outposts with fucking monsters sleeping right in the middle of all of them. Should've all killed them when they had the chance. Nothing good can come out of keeping these things alive, especially the one this place is suppose to monitor."

"Now was that so hard?" questioned Tony with a raised eyebrow before his gaze got serious. "For the record, I don't agree?"

"Of course you wouldn't." Bucky muttered. "You're just like everyone else here. Can't harm your precious monsters."

"Didn't Ishiro give you his speech yet?"

Bucky's scowl turning into a blank look answered that question.

"Can't believe I'm pulling an Ishiro...okay. These monsters as you call them have been here long before we were. Like, world being radioactive on a daily basis long before. Are there bad ones that could just overrun the Earth? Sure there was, that was the threat a few months ago in San Francisco with the MUTOs. The threat back in the seventies with the SkullCrawlers from Skull Island. There's also good ones so to speak, like Kong and Godzilla-"

"Godzilla is not good!" Bucky snapped at the other, glaring. "He is just like those MUTOs and all those other fucking creatures!"

"Godzilla is a protector of his territory. That's Earth in its entirety. Have you seen him at all since the battle with the MUTO Prime? Has he risen up to reign terror on all humans? From what I can see, no he hasn't. He has only ever made his way out of the ocean to combat something that threatened his territory- the Earth."

Bucky shook his head at Tony's words, Tony's reason to keeping at least Godzilla alive. It sounded so far-fetched that it wasn't even funny. How can someone who's supposedly as smart at Tony could even think this type of thing this way? It made no sense to him, no sense at all. "You don't understand-"

"I understand perfectly. You're angry at what happened, I get that, trust me. I do. But you are letting your anger blind you. You are letting what happened blind you-"

"You saying I should just forget what happened, happened?!"

"Of course not! I would never suggest that!"

"That fucker killed my team! I am not going to to just...just give up this hatred I have for that thing until it. Is. DEAD."

He watched as Tony took a deep breath and shook his head before speaking once more. "A piece of building fell on them from the fight Godzilla was having with the MUTOs. Neither killed them outright. You and your team was at the wrong place at the wrong time. I don't want to come down as insensitive and what not but it's the truth. We are like ants to the Titans- small insignificant ants that scurry below them with a likely chance of getting crushed by them or the debris from them."

Bucky's glare hardened at the other, his jaw clenching. Oh, how he wanted to just make Tony to stop talking, stop saying these things. He did not want to hear it at all. Did not want to hear something that would potentially make sense, to pierce through his hatred of the creatures that were here since the highly radioactive days of the Earth. He turned his head away, hoping that Tony would get the idea and effectively end the discussion.

Tony did. The smaller man drained the rest of his mug and quickly washed it before putting it in the drying rack. "Catch ya later, Barnes."

Then, Tony was gone, leaving Bucky to sit there at the table, watching after him. Bucky looked down at his mug and sighed, pushing it away and rubbing his face.

* * *

"I am an idiot." Tony muttered as he stood in the elevator, staring at the stainless steel doors. He truly hadn't meant to just...go on and sound like Ishiro just then. His mouth just opened and words flew out from it before he could stop himself. He winced as he thought back at what he said about Bucky's team. God, he felt like such an asshole now. What the fuck was he thinking?

He waited until the elevator stopped and the automatic doors opened before stepping out and went straight into his workshop. "J.A.R.V.I.S, time to get to work on the new turret prototype."

"Yes, sir. will there be anything else?" asked a British accented voice.

"Tell Ishiro and Vivienne that the workshop's gonna be on lock down for the rest of the day. If they need me, they can get me through you."

"As you wish, sir."

"Also, drop my needle."

Wordlessly, J.A.R.V.I.S did what he was told and AC/DC's Thunderstruck began to blare through the workshop.

Tony bobbed his head to the song as he brought a hologram up that showed the newest Maser turret prototype that MONARCH wanted him to help build. This should keep him occupied for a while and get his mind off of things. "Okay, let's get to work."


	4. Chapter 4

...I will make these chapters longer, I promise. Now, enjoy!

* * *

**January 27th, 2015  
Outpost 54, ** **Bermuda**

Tony walked into the control room without much care in the world, stretching before coming to a stop at the large bay window that looked out into the dark waters of the ocean. He squinted his eyes, as if trying to see if there was any way to see more than just the dark blue and vague shapes. He knew it was futile but really, it was pretty much of a habit now a days. Behind him, he could hear the clicking of the keys on keyboards and the hum of the equipment around the room. Other than his workshop, the control room was one of the other places where he felt the most at home. All the technology around him, the people working at their computers, the great but murky view out of the window...

"Hey, Stark." a voice came from behind him, making Tony turn his head to look over his shoulder and at a man with almost pure white hair and glasses that sat on his face. Doctor Rick Stanton.

"What?"

"You want me to send the call out from the Hydrophone? You gonna play for the big guy?"

"not today, Ricky." Tony couldn't help but chuckle.

"He's probably wondering where his favorite human entertainment went. You haven't played for him in a little over a month. What's with that?"

"You know, busy and what not. The life of Tony Stark is always busy."

"Yeah, sure it is." laughed Rick with a shake of his head before looking back at his monitor. Tony went back to looking out of the window, going back to squinting and looking. No one bothered him for what felt like hours, but he knew that, in reality, it was really just a couple of minutes. He heard someone clear their throat and he looked over his shoulder and, to his surprise, Captain Steven Rogers stood there, a bit awkwardly.

"Hey, Cap. What can I do for you?" Tony asked with a raised eyebrow. Other than the encounter he had with Bucky, none of the three soldiers had ever approached him before. So, he had to wonder what Steve had wanted to approach him like this.

"Can we talk somewhere in private, Mr. Stark?" asked Steve, obviously out of his element in a room with impressive technology. Tony thought for a moment before strolling out of the control room, Steve following after.

"Also, for the record, Tony. Mr. Stark was my old man." Tony hummed as the two walked down the hall before stopping in front of a smaller window that still looked out into the waters. Tony leaned against the wall, beside the window, arms crossed. "So, what can I help you with, Cap?"

"So...you made an impression on Bucky when you did your little speech..." Steve began and Tony tried not to roll his eyes. Of course. "it's the only thing he's been grumbling about since you made it."

"In my defense, I have a habit of open my mouth and just word vomit everywhere without thinking. Some what I said though, they were true. You understand that, right? Assuming he quoted me word for word."

Steve didn't say anything for a long moment and Tony just watched the other, waiting. He watched as Steve looked out of the window, deep in thought before letting out a small sigh a few minutes later and looked at Tony once more, no hint of anger or anything of the sort in taller man's eyes.

"As much as I hate to say it and be on the opposite side of my best friend...Yeah, I can." Steve finally spoke before looking back out the window again. "I pretty much understand everything that you said."

"That's mainly because you weren't on his team."

Steve winced slightly. "...Yeah, pretty much. This doesn't mean I don't also understand him."

"I know, I understand him to- just in my own way. Anyways, is this the only thing you wanted to talk about?"

"Uh, well actually..." Steve looked at Tony sheepishly. "Sam and I were wondering if you wanted to hang out with us- well, more specifically, get some food? Sam's probably the greatest cook out of me, him and Buck."

"Depends, IS Barnes gonna be there?"

"No, he's too busy in his room."

"...He's totally brooding, isn't he."

Steve didn't answer, which Tony took as a yes. He pushed himself off of the wall and uncrossed his arms. "Alright, lead the way to the kitchen, good Cap."

Steve just rolled his eyes and walked to the elevator, Tony following behind. It didn't take long for the elevator reached their destination and as soon as the automatic doors opened, Tony got a whiff of something delicious.

"Hey Steve, hey Mister Stark." Sam waved at the two from his spot at the stove.

"Call me Tony."

"Alright, Tony." Sam nodded slightly. He finished up with the food and grabbed two plates, setting them down on the island and motioning the two over. Tony sat on the stool at the island, Steve sitting on the one next to him. Before Tony could say anything, a cheeseburger fell right onto his plate and he didn't hesitate to scoop it up and bite into it. He couldn't help but let out a small noise that should not be made while eating food.

"This is one of the best cheeseburgers I've had since forever You've been talking to Rhodey, haven't you?" Tony accused Sam, taking another bite out of his burger.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Sam tried to act innocent but Tony saw through it and just gave Sam a grin once he swallowed the chewed food in his mouth before devouring the rest of his burger happily. He didn't notice that the other two had gotten hamburgers.

"So, Tony," began Sam as he finished up his burger, looking at the genius. "Tell us about what you do here and whatever else you want to tell us."

"Don't mind if I do." grinned Tony and he began to ramble on and on about his work, the two listening to the him.


	5. Chapter 5

**February**** 6th, 2015  
Outpost 54, ****Bermuda**

"Sir," J.A.R.V.I.S spoke, making Tony to pause his work and tilt his head up, signalling that he was listening. "Doctor Serizawa wanted me to let you know that the Osprey for the newest members of the G-Team is landing up top."

"Does he need me as part of the welcoming committee again this time?"

There was a small pause from J.A.R.V.I.S, most likely asking Ishiro. "He says no. He just wanted to let you know so that you could be prepared with random strangers asking random questions about your work."

"Aw, how thoughtful of him. Tell him that I said thanks for letting me know and that I'll efficiently be prepared for whatever questions they may have."

"Of course, sir."

Tony shifted and went back to work, swiping and manipulating the hologram in front of him as he saw fit without much care. He was hyper focused on what he was doing now, nothing could bring him out of his work. He was so invested that he didn't notice his trusty AI locking his lab up so no one disturbed him from rest of the day, especially when he was working on the maser turrets.

* * *

**February**** 7th, 2015  
Outpost 54, Bermuda**

Tony yawned as he stretched, trudging into the kitchen early the next morning. He walked straight to the coffee maker, put in the necessary things and pressed a button while butting a mug under the tap, listening as the maker began to brew his coffee. He leaned against the counter, yawning once more and rubbing his eyes. This time, he really didn't mean to stay up all night working on projects, really. He had just lost track of type and before he knew it, J.A.R.V.I.S was saying that it was dawn and that he should go grab some coffee and a bite to eat. Vivienne was going to kill him when she finds out, he just knew it. She could be such a mother hen at times.

"You're Tony Stark, right?" asked someone as they stood at the entrance of the kitchen. He looked over and he could see a dark skinned man in a simple casual clothing. Standing on either side of him was another guy and a woman.

"Yep, that's me. You're the new G-Team soldiers?"

"Yes, sir. Chief Warrant Officer Jackson Barnes. These two are First Lieutenant Lauren Griffin and Staff Sergeant Anthony Martinez."

"Nice to meet the three of you."

"Hey, is it true?" questioned Anthony.

"Is what true?"

"What Bucky said- about you-"

"Let me guess. Choosing Godzilla over humanity or some half-cocked shit like that?"

"...Yeah."

"Nope- even if the big guy is much better than some humans that are living on this planet right now. I respect him and and his place on this planet."

"His place?" Jackson asked.

"Yep. He's been on this planet longer than probably humanity as a whole. He sees a threat to his home, he's gonna protect it. He isn't taking shit from anyone."

"And, what, you think that we're gonna be safe from him? That he's just gonna leave us alone and go back to wherever he lives peacefully?" Anthony asked, obviously skeptical.

"That would be a pipe dream. As long as we don't harm his territory or provoke him, we should be good."

"How can you be so sure of this?"

"Easy. Has Godzilla came out of the ocean during a time where there wasn't any threats or when he wasn't provoked at all?" Tony raised an eyebrow and waited for the three to answer. They did not. "Barnes- the other Barnes- has a hatred for Godzilla because of what happened to his team. It was just a bad case of wrong place, wrong time. I'm not saying you three should have my opinions on the big guy. It's all up to you. But, I would like you guys to read up on the history of the big guy from when he was awakened in the fifties and form your own opinions."

Saying what he needed to say, Tony turned to the coffee maker and taking his now full mug, he walked out of the kitchen, leaving the three to watch after him. He stopped in front of the elevator, reaching to click the down button when the elevator dinged, the automatic doors opening. He paused when he saw Bucky, Sam and Steve standing in the elevator, about to get off to go to the kitchen.

"Morning." greeted Tony as he let the three off first.

"Morning, Tony." Steve greeted back before squinting at his face. "...Did you even sleep at all last night?"

Tony shrugged. "Not important, see you guys later." he slipped into the elevator.

"Come on, man-" Sam started but Tony interrupted with a shake of his head.

"Sleep is for the weak."

Tony heard Bucky snort at that but didn't say anything. Apparently the hot one knew how to hold a grudge when someone says something that goes against their opinion on something important, who knew?

"Like I said, see you guys later." he gave a way before the doors closed and he pressed the button to go back down to his workshop. He sipped at his coffee as the elevator made it's journey downwards, to the floor of his workshop at it's usual pace.

"Sir, you really should get some sleep soon." J.A.R.V.I.S stated before the doors slid open once more and Tony stepping out and to his workshop.

"I will, I will. Just gotta get the Maser Turrets done. You know how the higher ups are like, J." Tony went to his desk, setting his mug down before taking a deep breath.

He really needed to get this project done so he could actually get to play his piano again. He missed pressing down on the keys, making a note sound.


	6. Chapter 6

**May 17th, 2015  
Outpost 54, Bermuda**

Tony strolled into the control room as quietly as he could and he could see everyone standing up, turned towards the large paneled monitor that lined the wall. He pushed through the crowd of people to get the front of it. Now, he was standing in between the new Director of Technology, Sam Coleman, and Bucky, though he didn't spare either a glance as his sole attention was on what was showing before him. The news station that was covering the event was showing footage of the fight a year earlier between the MUTOs and Godzilla. He could hear the voice of a anchorman or a reporter talking through the footage, but he didn't bother to listen, he had heard it all before. He watched as the footage continued before it went to the most recent images of San Francisco. He could see the plant life growing all around the city. Then it cut to a large pillar-like object outside of the city, right next to the 'welcome to San Francisco' sign at night. He could see various names etched into the sleek black marble.

Hundreds, if not thousands of people stood around it holding candles. Some were crying, others were holding back their tears. Tony forced himself to not look away and just continued to stare at the scenes, trying to look as stoic as he could but he knew he was failing.

When the last of the report came to a close, the monitor flickered back to their usual display, but no one moved or said anything. They were having their own moment of silence for all those who were lost in the San Francisco battle. Then, everyone went back to their stations or just left the room except for Tony, who continue to stand there, his thoughts going a mile a minute, mostly on a particular person that he had also lost on that day, the same person that the Russells had lost...

"Hey, man." He heard Rhodey whisper to him. "You good?"

"Yeah, I'm good." Tony muttered, though he knew he didn't sound really convincing. Luckily, Rhodey didn't say much about it and, after a pat on the shoulder, walked off and out of the room. When he turned around, he noticed that all the G-Team had left and Ishiro was talking to Vivienne quietly.

"Hey Rick?" Tony turned towards Rick, who was at his computer once more. The older man looked over at Tony with a raised eyebrow. "Can you look through the coming days and see it's slow and quiet?"

"Sure, you gonna play for him, again?" asked Rick as he began to type on his keyboard.

"Yeah. I'm feeling a little bad that I haven't been able to at all recently..."

"No worries. I'll let you know."

"Thanks."

With that, Tony turned and walked out of the control room with a sigh, heading down the hall. He paused though, when he noticed the G-Team standing at the end of the hallway, talking among each other. He wondered what they were talking about, and he was about to walk right over and ask about it when a call made him turn.

"Uncle Tony!"

* * *

Bucky blinked when the echo echoed through the corridor, making him look over. A eight year old girl was running full speed and slammed into Tony, making the man stumble back slightly. Tony let out a laugh and scooped the kid up, grinning.

"Mads! My favorite Niece!"

"I'm you're only niece." the girl chirped, matching the older's grin with her own.

"What in the..." Bucky heard Jackson mumble and he couldn't help but echo the sentiment. Why is there a little girl HERE of all places and not somewhere in school?

"That's Madison Russell." Rhodey stated, seemingly reading their minds. "Her parents worked as scientists for MONARCH. Her dad retired but her mom still works for the organization."

"I didn't know Mr. Stark had family working in MONARCH too..." Anthony hummed.

"He doesn't. Not by blood, anyways. Tony's close to her parents, so she sees him as an uncle figure, hence the whole Uncle Tony."

"Hey, Emms..." Tony's voice became softer as he set Madison down. Bucky could see a woman with short wavy golden-brown hair walking over to him. Once she got close enough, she wrapped her arms around him, he doing the same to her, and the two hugged. She kissed his cheek as she pulled away, giving Tony a smile and Bucky could see the tears in her eyes.

"You're not the only one here to have lost someone in San Francisco." Rhodey told Bucky, making the man look over at the other.

"What?"

"You're not the only one who lost someone on that day. If you want to know more, ask Tony about it. I'm not going to say anything more, I rather not tell anyone the wrong thing before he's ready to tell someone."

Bucky frowned before looking back at Tony, Madison and the woman.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you bot- you know I am- but why aren't you with Mark? Especially today..." Tony was saying. Bucky watched as the woman leaned over, whispering something and Tony got an understanding look on his face and nodded. "Oh, gotcha. He's...that bad, huh..."

"Yeah." She sighed.

"Hey, don't worry, he'll pull through. Just needs time, you know. Trust me, this is coming from a guy that's been in his shoes- well, worse off."

"I hope you're right, Tony."

"Uncle Tony's always right!" chirped Madison, making Tony let out a loud laugh.

"Dear, don't stroke his ego." the woman scolded in a light-hearted tone, a smile on her face. Tony let out a squawk of fake pain, grabbing his chest. The display made Madison giggle and latched onto Tony's free hand. The genius smiled down at her and, if Bucky was honest with himself...

The jackass had a nice smile and an adorable laugh.


	7. Chapter 7

**January 23rd, 2016  
Outpost 54, Bermuda**

Tony narrowed his eyes as he read Vivianne's report from over Ishiro's shoulder, taking in every word that she had typed about her expedition to the Antarctic and this new super species she and her team had discovered. She had included every detail about it as she could, though it was almost impossible until they would be able to get an outpost there up and running. What really caught his attention though, was a foot note she had left in the report. He didn't know how he should feel once he read those five words that should be meaningless but somehow, made a shiver of dread crawl down his spine.

_'The Devil has three heads.'_

"I really, really hope that's just me rubbing off on her." Tony murmured as he finished reading, straightening up.

"I hope not." Ishiro stated, trying his best to make a joke. It fell flat on its face, though Tony had to give the other props for trying.

Tony stretched before he rolled his shoulders. "You need me for anything in the next few days?"

"No. I should be good. Thank you for you're help."

Tony grinned at him. "Well, someone needs to while Vivienne was away. God knows how you'd survive without her."

Ishiro did not dignify that with a verbal response. He simply waved the younger off and adjusted his glasses before he began to type. Tony took this as a sign of dismissal and as such, walked out of Ishiro's private rooms and went straight for the control room and poke his head in.

"Hey, Rickster?"

"Yeah, Tony?" Rick looked over at him.

"Can you get the Hydrophone ready and call the big guy out while I wheel my piano up top?"

"Of course." Rick grinned. "I'll give you a ten second head start."

"You are my favorite desk person."

"Shut up and get your ass up there."

"Aye, Rickers." With a mock solute, he went out of the control room and straight to his private rooms.

* * *

Bucky was not ready when the entire room rumbled and shook slightly while he was changing into more comfortable clothes after having just worked out in the workout room.

He quickly pulled his jeans the rest of the way up, hastily buttoning them before tugging on his shirt and jacket and slipped on his cap, hiding as much of the mess he called his hair as he could. His hair grew out past his chin and he had been meaning to cut it soon- as well as shave the scruff that had started to grow on his face.

He flew out of his room and into the elevator, and tapped the top repeatedly until the door finally closed and the elevator started to climb upwards. He waited anxiously, bouncing on his feet. He gripped onto the elevator railing when the outpost shook once more and he could feel his heart in his throat. It felt like forever when the elevator finally dinged and the automatic doors opened and he flung himself out of it, into the setting sun's rays and onto the railing. He was standing up on the higher up platforms, above the main one but there was still at least one that was higher than the one he's one at the moment.

He peered down and he could see Tony standing there close to the edge next to a...piano? Why Tony was outside with a piano and acting like everything was fine, he had no idea. All he knew was that something was happening and that Tony should not be as calm as he was. It didn't make any sense to Bucky.

Then, something in the water caught his attention, and he tried to peer more to see what it was.

It was a dark shape that seemed to glide effortlessly around the outpost before dorsal plates rose up and cutting through the surface of the water, clearly still healing. It stopped in front of where Tony was standing and the dorsal plates began to raise, revealing dark scale covered back. The torso lifted fully from the surface, water cascading down the massive shoulders and arms. The creatures tail appeared out of the water behind the massive body before it splashed back down harshly.

Bucky could feel throat close up at the sight of the beast that haunted his dreams since San Francisco. He watched as Godzilla looked down at Tony and Bucky could only imagine what kind of bloodthirsty look that the Titan was giving the shorter man. He took a deep breath in, intending to call out to Tony as loudly as he could, to tell the idiot to move away, but he had to pause when something reached him. Something he was not prepared to hear in this situation. He could hear Tony letting out a...laugh? Why was that crazy jackass laughing?!

"Hey, big guy!" Tony greeted loudly and Bucky just about had an heart attack when Godzilla seemed to respond back with a sound that he had never heard before. It was like a deep, rumbling sound within his neck and Tony seemed to recognize the noise as a good thing since he laughed once more. "The usual?!"

Godzilla snorted at the other before lifting a clawed hand and setting it on the platform, claws digging into the cement that made up the platform, making cracks spiderweb out from them, leaning more towards Tony.

"As the king commands!" joked Tony before taking his seat at the piano and it was obvious that Godzilla was following his every move. Bucky watched as Tony got situated, fingers splayed across the keys and he pressed down and the first note filled the air. Soon, more notes followed and Bucky could only watch in shock and confusion as Tony continued to play the piano and Godzilla just seemed to be watching and listening intently.

"He's playing Clair De Lune, if you're interested in knowing what Tones' playing." He heard Rhodey stated from behind, making him look over his shoulder and at the other. "It's Godzilla's favorite."

Bucky stared at the other blankly. "...What?"

"This song is Godzilla's favorite. Tony always plays it for him when we call him out."

"You call him out...so Stark can play a random song for him?"

"Yep, more or less." Rhodey walked up beside Bucky, leaning against the railing as the notes continued to come and go. "I know, hard to believe that something like him could be into our human music. First time I saw this happen, I just about freaked. I wanted to run out, grab Tony and drag him back in. It took a bit to get use to this, but I eventually did."

"This is a stupid idea."

"Yep."

"And yet you still will let this happen?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because Tony, somehow, made himself Godzilla's favorite human."

"This is no time for jokes." growled Bucky and Rhodey gave him a look.

"Man, I'm not joking. I'm being very serious. Come on, follow me." Rhodey went to the ladder and began to climb down it, Bucky following after some hesitation. Once they reached the bottom, Rhodey took a few steps forward and waited for Bucky to walk up beside him. "Now, look into the big guy's eyes and tell me you don't see what I see."

Bucky frowned, eyeing Rhodey before looking at Godzilla, at his eyes, and what he saw there shook everything he thought he knew about the creature before him.

He had always thought of Godzilla's usual facial expression would be like that of a bloodthirsty being with the destruction of whatever's around him. The way the behemoth is looking at Tony was certainly not that. No, Godzilla was giving Tony a rather soft look and his head seemed to be swaying to the music that Tony was producing. Bucky didn't want to believe it, he really didn't, but he couldn't deny what he was seeing right in front of him, no matter how much he wanted to.

He watched as Godzilla rumbled when the notes finally came to an end before warbling at Tony, causing the human to laugh. Tony stood up, taking a step closer the the large behemoth without any fear. Godzilla sank down until his snout was at the same height as the platform and just his eyes was visible, still staring at Tony.

"Come on." Rhodey nudged him back. "Tony's gonna be out here until Godzilla decides to go back to his home."

Bucky let Rhode lead him into the elevator when the automatic doors opened and then, they shut, cutting Tony out of his sight. He looked at Rhodey, mouth opening and closing, trying to find any words to say after what he had just witnessed. Rhodey beat him to it.

"You only see black and white when there's so much more that that to life."

"And Stark sees this."

"Yes, he does."


End file.
